


Hole Like an Animal

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not hunger that drives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole Like an Animal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undertow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147280) by [unsettled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled). 



> Title from Depeche Mode's "A Pain That I'm Used To".

There's something in Coward that's never satisfied. That's not - not even hunger. He doesn't think Coward really wants it sated, wants the hollow filled. He never grasps at things like he's wishing they'd last longer, harder, more. He's fire, and passion, and burning up everything in his path with a single slanted glance of disdain, but the fuel is something -

Something cold.

Something that shines, like a wet slick of blood, like a poorly polished mirror, reflective and unnerving as it lurks behind his irises, a thin rim of apathy around the blue. Even as heated as Coward can be, it remains, looking at him like some ... creature, whenever Coward glances at him too long.

It sends a sensation that's less anticipation and more ... more of a hungry dread. He knows too well how this will end, sees the madness in Coward, the carelessness.

The coldness.

And goes to him with eager lips, waiting for the day he winds up drained, disassembled, disemboweled, by this demon wearing Coward like a coat.


End file.
